Betrayal
by Khgirl08
Summary: "I have no family to betray!" he spat. "They made their alliances very clear. They sided with Dumbledore and his gang of ruffians, which meant they sided against me." xxPercy-centric, canon compliant glance at Books 5-7. Books 6-7 are being written, please be patient with me. Warning: May change your opinion of the least popular Weasley.xx
1. Chapter 1

Percy Weasley wasn't running late, which he considered a good thing considering the mob of reporters he had just fought his way through. However, he also wasn't running terribly early, and that meant he wouldn't have time to make any stops if he wanted to get the next press release filed properly.

"Is that you, Percy?"

Percy gritted his teeth, turned around, and forced a smile at the sight of one of his former dorm mates. "Ah, Oliver! It's been too long. How are things for you?"

Oliver's smile was much thinner than usual. "I've been good, got promoted to starting Keeper."

"Congratulations, then." Percy glanced at his watch pointedly. "I'm sorry, but I've really got to get these reports filed. It's been nice seeing you, though.

"Actually, could I tag along?" Percy felt his eye twitch. Why was Oliver Wood so interested in talking to him? They had never been particularly close, even during their time living in the same dorm. Well, there would be no harm in letting him follow.

"By all means," said Percy, setting off towards the lifts at a brisk pace. "I only have about three minutes to get these to the Press Department, unfortunately, so we'll have to move quickly."

Oliver didn't say anything until they were inside one of the spindly golden lifts. "I've heard some strange things about the school this year, Percy."

"Have you?" he asked mildly, though he was immediately on guard. Oliver's tone was brimming with anger.

"Yeah, it seems that there's some witch from your office in there messing things up for everyone. Underbridge, maybe?"

Percy rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Umbridge, Dolores Umbridge. She's really quite a lovely woman, actually, so perhaps you've heard wrong."

"Did you know she gave the twins and Harry life-long bans from Quidditch a few days ago? Because of something Malfoy started?" Oliver asked. The anger was almost overflowing, and Percy took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses again. "And she's supposedly not letting them use any magic at all in class, I mean come on!"

"I hadn't heard about the Quidditch bans, but if High Inquisitor Umbridge was responsible for the punishments -and I'm sure she was, as Educational Decree Twenty-Five stipulates that she has supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts- then I know they must have done something to warrant them. As for the course work, I can't see her not allowing the use of any magic whatsoever, as that would impede the scholastic achievement of the students at large."

"Level 1: Minister for Magic and Support Staff," said the calm voice of the lift. Percy momentarily ignored Oliver's seething expression and went to a wall of owl cubbyholes next to the lift. A large sign announced it as the "Press Department" in luminescent letters. He placed a sealed envelope at the feet of five of the owls, and each of them picked up the letters and soared down the hallway.

"Direct lines to the media, you see," he said, though Oliver clearly didn't care about the owls.

"Percy, how can you say that? You and I both know that the twins would never do something to _warrant_ a lifetime ban, let alone Harry," Oliver said fiercely.

"I know nothing of the sort." The lift began to move of its own accord, and Percy scowled at Oliver. "My friend, you must have read everything in the Prophet about young Mr. Potter's lying escapades. My family have, unfortunately, followed suit. I'm afraid there's really no hope for Fred and George at all, though since Ronald was made prefect I do hope that he will come to his senses eventually."

"What- but- _young Mr. Potter_?!" Oliver thundered. "Now look here, Weasley, you've known him for as long, no, longer than I have, and we both know that that rubbish in the Prophet is completely false! He's not lying any more than you're supporting Slytherin for the House Cup this year!"

"I don't pretend that I haven't made mistakes over the years," Percy responded, "but I have acknowledged my former friendship with Potter and renounced it entirely. He has been tainted by his questionable relationship with Albus Dumbledore from a very young age, and while it is sad to see him try and become propaganda for the old fool's lying ways, one must admit that he is old enough to have chosen for himself. Anyone with associations to that miserable old lunatic is just as guilty."

Oliver took a step towards Percy, and for the first time since he was eleven and freshly Sorted he felt slightly nervous around the burly Quidditch player. "That reminds me. I heard another interesting rumor from a friend at the school. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you walk out on your family? Didn't you betray them?"

Percy saw red. "I have no family to betray!" he spat. "They made their alliances very clear. They sided with Dumbledore and his gang of ruffians, which meant they sided against me. Besides," he said with a quieter tone as the lift doors opened, "they're all too stupid and barbaric to be considered family of mine, and I'm well rid of them."

Oliver stared at him for a moment with his jaw gaping before straightening his back and cracking his knuckles. "I see. Well, Percy, it's been an informative chat. I hope you enjoy your alliances." And Oliver was gone from the lift before Percy could retort.

* * *

Khgirl08: Hey there! This is actually just the first section of a rather large one-shot I wrote for #WeasleyFanClub over on DeviantArt which features the most underappreciated Weasley sibling ever: Percy. They ask that everything be in one piece rather than separated out, but as there are some rather large jumps in time I feel more comfortable piecing it out. It is already finished, and eventually there'll be five or six chapters, as I'm not sure yet how I'm dividing a couple sections. I'll update it once every day or two, just to drag it out a little, so feel free to add this to your alert for easy perusal of the next chapter.

Anyhow, in case you haven't noticed...I'm a huge fangirl of the entirety of the Weasley crew. Percy ties with Charlie as my least favorite, probably, but let's be honest: they're all in my top twenty characters anyhow. I found Percy's actions extraordinarily unWeasleylike and not very Gryffindorlike during the fifth book, and probably through the sixth as well. This story's aim is to attempt to make sense of his actions while not technically breaking the canon, though I'll warn you early on that this does stretch the boundaries a fair bit.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I do so love reviews, just so you know. Just saying.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks passed quickly, October blurring into November which became December in the blink of an eye. Percy finally began to settle into his London flat by the time Christmas rolled around, though he occasionally missed his mother's cooking or that old clock which could tell him the status of his entire family…though since he had no family, he had no one to keep track of, he would tell himself if these thoughts cropped up in his head. Work was going well, of course, and nothing to give any basis to the silly rumors presented by Albus Dumbledore happened.

Percy didn't let it show in front of his colleagues, many of whom still turned an ambivalent or even a kind eye on the old man, but he was almost as furious with Dumbledore and his crowd as Minister Fudge himself. His family had obviously been telling people that he, Percy, a true Gryffindor at heart and a loyal Weasley, had turned _his_ back on _them_, and he could think of no reason why they would spread such lies other than to appease the loon. They were all brave themselves, brave enough to at least admit to their close friends that they had turned their backs on Percy.

His father had downright accused him of selling information to Fudge in order to get a better position. Not only was that untrue, he had to take it a step further and remind Percy that he was partially responsible for Mr. Crouch's tragic disappearance. And not a single one of his siblings had argued on his behalf. He had left that very night, and his mother had followed him all the way to his new flat to inform him how wrong it was to yell at his father. Upon escorting her through his front door, he had decided that he no longer had a father, a mother, or even one sibling.

And to think that they were now spreading the news of his betrayal of them! Every time he thought of it, his blood boiled…but it was boiling less and less lately, replaced by some strange, sort of longing feeling. It was almost as if he wanted to stop being angry at all and just get an apology.

He no longer had work to keep his mind off the matter; Minister Fudge himself had Flooed him quite early three days ago to announce that he had won the office pool of getting extra days off for the holidays. "It's for your own good," Fudge had said genially, a drop of sweat beading into life on his forehead. "Everyone needs a bit of vacation time!"

"But sir," Percy had responded, "I didn't enter that pool, and I haven't been working long enough at this position to earn off so much time. I'd much rather work, if you don't-"

"Bah, don't be ridiculous! Someone else must have slipped your name in, Weasley, which means someone else agrees with me!" Fudge had laughed there, and Percy couldn't pretend not to hear the strain behind the sound. "We'll see you back after Boxing Day!" And with that, the Minister for Magic had whirled back out of Percy's fireplace, leaving behind the unwelcome promise of an empty schedule.

Percy pushed these thoughts out of his mind and dipped a spoon into his tureen. He had decided to brave the chilly weather and venture to Diagon Alley and was promptly sidetracked by the smell of a good French onion soup in the pub. He needed to stop by the Daily Prophet's office soon, though, as neither edition of the paper had arrived for his perusal for the last three days. He also had to decide who, if anybody, he would be purchasing Christmas gifts for this year.

He should probably get a present for High Inquisitor Umbridge and Minister Fudge at the very least, he decided. After all, he might be able to worm the real reason he had been given vacation so close to the holiday out of Fudge with the ply of a good brandy. Umbridge was a bit harder to sort out, as if he was honest with himself, she hadn't expressed a like for much of anything other than a well-organized schedule to him. He had heard her entire office was decorated with pink and cats. He thought about this for a moment and immediately regretted it, as it reminded him too much of his sister. Chocolate-covered cashews would do just fine for Dolores; Ginny hated cashews. All of them hated cashews.

Once he had decided on brandy for Fudge and nuts for Umbridge, another name came to mind, insisting on being included on his list: Audrey Brown. She was an American witch who had somehow landed a job in the Department of Magical Catastrophes, and she had crossed paths with Percy for the first time the very same day Percy and Oliver had argued in the lifts. "Hey," she had said loudly.

"What is it?!" he had snapped.

Audrey had tossed her head then, her bangs whipping around her face like some strange, wispy halo. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed two hours early this morning or what? There's no need to be rude; I just wanted to tell you that your boss is looking for you." And with that, she had stalked off, muttering under her breath about bespectacled sourpusses and red hair.

And as Percy went to track down Fudge, he hadn't been able to keep from smiling.

They had run across one another several times since then, and once he apologized for his rude behavior she had been quite nice. Sweet, even. If he was going to get her something for Christmas, it would have to be something nice.

He quickly finished his soup and left a Sickle on his table for Tom before bundling up and walking through the back exit of the bar. He hadn't come to Diagon Alley this way since the beginning of his seventh year, and he had to try the bricks twice before he got the right combination.

His first stop was The Daily Prophet, and the witch at the front desk was far from helpful. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley," she said with an eye roll, "but according to our records you've been getting your paper on time."

"How could you possibly know that?" he asked. "You haven't even looked up from your crossword!"

"I would know if something was wrong," she responded vaguely. "Do you know a nine-letter word for 'numerous prats'?"

"Imbecile," he hissed as he moved toward the door.

"Hey, that works, thank you!" she cried as he stormed back outside.

Quick work was made of his first two gifts, but he had absolutely no idea where to start looking for Audrey. Penelope had never wanted to exchange gifts beyond simple photographs, and he wasn't sure he felt the same for Audrey as he had for Penelope. He wandered through Diagon Alley aimlessly for a few minutes, peering in the windows of various stores and mentally checking them off.

The display of a new store caught his eye just before he reached Gringotts. "Carlotta's Everlasting Glass Imaginings," he read aloud. "Guaranteed to last evermore-and longer than in your imagination." Though the last bit slightly confused him, the array of sparkling ornaments in the window were quite attractive, and the sign announcing a 70%-off sale for Christmas shoppers made it all the more so. Grinning, he went inside.

The perfect gift caught his eye immediately. It was a delicately-formed letter A, tinged around the edges with a dark purple that made Percy think of Aubrey's nail polish, as she called it. Best of all, its sale price was only listed at 5 Sickles, meaning it was well within his price range. He took it to the counter eagerly, feeling like a schoolboy about to send his first love note, and the cashier smiled. "You've certainly chosen well. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Just a friend from work," he said. She raised her eyebrows but didn't press further.

"Happy Christmas, and many thanks for the purchase!" she said as she handed him the box housing his precious gift. He was about to thank her, too, but something behind the counter caught his eye.

"Excuse me, how much is that plaque?" he asked. The cashier turned to look where he gestured and smiled again.

"I'll give it to you for a Sickle and 5 Knuts, if you want it," she said. "Someone decided to return it, and after I'd gone through all the trouble of engraving it." She lowered her voice, as if she were divulging a dark secret. "Our glass can't be mended, you know. Only absolutely pure emotions can cause them to break at all."

"That works out well for me," Percy said, gladly dipping back into his change purse for the additional money as she wrapped up his new purchase. "Happy Christmas!"

"Thanks, love!" Percy hadn't smiled as broadly in months as he did walking out the door. He started to make his way back to The Leaky Cauldron through the crowd, but someone caught his attention before he could.

"Excuse me, _monsieur_!" said a slightly familiar voice from behind him. He turned to see a witch from Beauxbatons standing with an irritated expression.

"Miss Delacour, right?" Percy shifted his bags so he could proffer his hand in greeting. "Percy Weasley."

"I thought as much," she muttered, and before Percy could react she slapped him right across the face. He dropped one of his bags in shock. "You are an _odieux fryre_!" she shouted. Witches and wizards all around them stopped to gawk. When Percy said nothing, she smacked him again and turned on her heel, allowing her long curtain of hair to hit him a third time as she stalked angrily towards Gringotts.

Percy knelt down as the crowd around him started whispering. The glass letter would be alright, having been packaged in a magically-enforced box, but he could already see shards of the large plaque glittering on the street. Apparently the Frenchwoman's anger had been pure enough to break it, though he had no idea what he had done to warrant it. When he unwrapped it to see how bad the damage was, only the large, cursive "W" remained intact.

Perhaps, he thought as he drew his wand and vanished the remnants of his spur-of-the-moment gift, this was for the best. He wasn't sure he should have bought his mother and father a gift in the first place.

* * *

Khgirl08: Hey guys! Sorry this is a little late, but I actually caught some sort of bug that practically floored me for yesterday and most of today. I'd meant to update yesterday, but I didn't have the time nor energy. So, yeah, there's my excuse.

Anyhoo, this is the second chapter. We have no idea when Percy and Audrey actually meet...in fact, we have no idea who Audrey Weasley is at all, since we've never met her in the books. I like to think that Percy and she met during his estrangement, so he would at least have someone outside of his immediate colleagues to lean on. Also, Fleur's bit of French translates to "horrible brother." I don't actually speak French, so I looked up those two words and smooshed them together and hoped that it came out halfway-realistically.

I'll update tomorrow, I promise! Until then, please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Percy woke late on Boxing Day, later than he normally would have at any rate. The sun was already streaming through his window, and some Muggle children were shouting gleefully as they played with their new toys outside. He wasn't as happy with his Christmas loot, seeing as he had only received one standard card from "the desk of Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic." Audrey hadn't even sent a note acknowledging his gift, and for the first time in his life he hadn't received a jumper from his mother. Of course, he thought, they obviously didn't think of him as much of a family member anymore. Molly had probably crossed him off her list as soon as he sent her from his house.

Just after he had dressed and set about making tea, a loud noise at his front door startled him. He couldn't imagine who would be knocking for him, as he hadn't had a single visitor except for his mother and Minister Fudge.

"Percy, are you home?" His heart leapt; it was Audrey.

"Yes, the door's open!" He set the tea to boil and rushed to his front hall to greet his visitor. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her dark gold hair was loose around her shoulders instead of in a tight bun. She had never looked more beautiful to him. "This is a pleasant surprise."

She smiled. "I thought I'd drop in this morning before I start cleaning my place. I've been back in Wisconsin," she said in response to his unasked question, "and as such I didn't get your gift until this morning when I Portkeyed home. It's beautiful." Audrey's cheeks grew a little rosier and she withdrew a plastic bag from her satchel. "This isn't much, but I sneaked some of these back from my place for you. Mom makes the best cookies ever, so they were in high demand." She held them out with a grin. "Merry Christmas, Percy."

He grinned back and stepped forward to take them. "Thanks, Aud-" Audrey threw her arms about his neck and kissed him full on the mouth, hitting his nose rather hard in the process, and he was so stunned that it took him several seconds to return the gesture. When they broke apart, both were laughing. "I guess that makes it a doubly wonderful gift. Would you care for some tea? Here, let me get your coat."

"I'd love some, and it gives me an excuse to steal back some of these cookies." Audrey slipped off her snow-covered boots and allowed Percy to help her out of her woolen overcoat. "How was Christmas for you, Perce?"

"Perce?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She just grinned and shrugged; he decided not to tell her that only his estranged siblings called him that. "It was very quiet, actually. Just me and a bit of eggnog and ham."

Audrey frowned. "I'm so sorry about that. I'm surprised you didn't go see your family or something," she said quietly.

Percy busied himself with the tea, trying with all his might to keep his ears from reddening. "I imagine they were rather busy this year," he said stiffly.

When he set Audrey's mug down before her, she raised an eyebrow of her own. "Perhaps, what with everything that happened last week," she said slowly, "though I would think your dad would have plenty of time to take visitors. Unless he got out of St. Mungo's earlier than they originally thought?"

Percy, who had been in the process of taking a sip of tea, spluttered all of his drink back into the cup. "Excuse me?!"

"Did you think I didn't know who your dad was just because I'm rather new to the Ministry?" she chuckled. "Honestly, how many Weasley men with red hair are there in England?"

"What did you mean about St. Mungo's?!" he asked loudly.

"No one's told you?" she asked, an astonished look crossing her face. "But it was all over the papers, and since it happened right in the Ministry itself…"

"My copies of the Prophet mysteriously didn't show up for a few days, and the Minister gave me time off starting last Friday." He stood and started pacing. "What exactly happened?"

"He was down in the bowels somewhere, really late that Thursday, and he got attacked by something. Somehow they found him really quickly and got him to the hospital, but…" she faltered. "They seriously never told you?"

Percy nodded, running a hand through his hair and shoving his glasses up his nose nervously. "He popped into my fireplace on Friday to tell me that I had gotten time off thanks to an office pool that I didn't enter, and then he left. And I haven't heard from him since, unless you count an impersonalized holiday card from his desk." He shook his head, trying to make sense of all this. His father had been attacked? And no one had bothered to inform him, not even his own family. "And my family and I haven't spoken in months, ever since they all but kicked me out for getting promoted."

"That's horrible," she said, standing to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Percy didn't feel the slightest bit of warmth from her hug now. "I agree, but I don't expect they even thought of me during that time. The Minister, on the other hand…he should have said something." He looked down at Audrey sadly. "I'm sorry, but I think I'd better go back into work a day early. I need answers."

She nodded. "I completely understand. Maybe we can try this again later?"

"Of course." Both of them left the kitchen, leaving their still-steaming tea on the table.

Percy's mind was overrun by emotions as he Apparated to the Ministry. He didn't have far to go to find the Minister, luckily. The press was just leaving as Percy arrived, and the Minister was stepping down from his press-conference platform. His eyes narrowed in confusion when he saw Percy. "Mr. Weasley, aren't you back a day or so early?"

"Why did you hide information about my father from me?" he asked with no preamble. Fudge's face turned as white as a sheet, and he made a small noise in his throat that died quickly. "I've only just heard now, from a friend of mine, and I'm astonished that you had the audacity to Floo me the very morning after the attack without uttering a word of my father's condition to me."

Several Ministry workers were watching Percy and Fudge closely, and the sight of a reporter turning around and taking out a Quick-Quotes pen was enough to drive Fudge to action. "Let's talk in my office, my boy."

"No, let's talk right here," he said, not caring that his voice easily carried through the atrium.

"Your eldest brother, Charlie I believe he's called-"

"Bill," Percy snarled.

"Yes, well, _Bill_ asked me in person not to say anything to you. Threatened me if I did, to be honest." Fudge lowered his voice slightly. "You can't trust them anymore, you know. All of them are on Dumbledore's side of this war against the Ministry, even your father himself. He was found in the sub-basements, you know, and he's managed to convince some people that he doesn't know how he got there in the first place." He sighed. "Out of respect for you, largely, I have decided not to press the issue. I'd hate for your name to get entangled in this mess."

Percy's ears were still ringing with anger, though his feelings were no longer directed toward his boss. He had little problem imagining Bill threatening a man as good and important as the Minister for Magic. "They had no right to keep me from knowing," he said, struggling to keep his voice level. "I do thank you for keeping this all under wraps as much as possible, but if I'm the only reason you did so…there's really no point in you doing it again. I don't really care if he's accused of anything. He is not my father."

Fudge smiled widely, and Percy tried to find some comfort in that.

* * *

Khgirl08: Heyoo, I'm back with another chapter! :D I really liked writing this first bit, since I enjoyed developing Audrey's character even a little bit. There's more of her to come, don't worry. I know this chapter is a bit short, but the next two (the last two, actually) are a bit longer, if I remember correctly.

Lemme ask ya'll something before I go: if I continued this past the fifth book, would ya'll keep reading it? I'm finding that I miss Percy and Audrey already, which is odd considering I never really liked Percy much while I was reading the books...but I want to keep writing them. So, if you would keep reading after the fifth book, let me know (so I can, ya know, write the stuff!)

Reviews make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Khgirl08: Hi! Just a real quick a/n and then on to the good stuff! First, this is part 4 of 5 of the stuff I have written, so it'll all be over tomorrow or so. But wait! I'm thinking about writing through Book 6 and 7, too, just because I don't wanna give up on Percy. If you'd read it, let me know in a review or a PM, whatever. Second, I feel I should give you a little bit of warning about the beginning of this chapter: it implies an intimate relationship between two consenting adults. Nothing even close to explicit, but they're in the same bed. Okay! On with the story.

* * *

Percy groaned in his sleep as an annoying sound broke into his dreams. The pleasant warmth of Audrey's body shifted as if she, too, had been disturbed by whatever it was. Grudgingly, he opened his eyes and rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and feeling around for his glasses and wand.

"What's taking you so long, Mr. Weasley?! Answer me now!" Percy stumbled into the kitchen, holding his wand aloft for light. It was unnecessary; for the second time in exactly six months, Cornelius Fudge's head was sitting in his fireplace. "There you are at last!"

"Minister, if I may ask, why are you Flooing me at," Percy squinted at the clock above his sink, "two thirteen in the morning?"

"It's an emergency! That barmy old fool Dumbledore and his order have invaded the Ministry! We're all Flooing in at once in two precisely minutes and thirty seven seconds' time now to surprise them. Be there!" And Fudge was gone in a flurry of green flame.

Percy sprinted back to his bedroom and floundered around for a shirt. "What's going on, Perce?" Audrey asked sleepily as she sat up. "Who-"

"Dumbledore's gone and invaded the Ministry," he said as he pulled on a jumper over his naked torso. "I've got to be over there in about a minute now."

Audrey threw the bedding off of herself, retrieved all of her clothes and was fully dressed before Percy even managed to get both socks on. "I'm going, too. I think this qualifies as a catastrophe."

He smiled gratefully and stuffed his feet into shoes, one of them still without a sock. They rushed back to the kitchen and he threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace. Somehow, he and Audrey both fit perfectly into the flames. "Ministry for Magic!" he shouted as he grabbed her around the waist. They spun away before the words had fully escaped his lips, and he could only pray they arrived at the right location. Luck was with them, and they stumbled out of a fireplace in the atrium at the same time as about a dozen others.

Percy nearly shouted at the sight of a pale, almost skeletal figure with bright red eyes disappeared with a dark-haired witch. Several people did cry out. "He was there!" shouted one Auror. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!"

Fudge was pushed forward, out of the mob of people forming around Percy, by a strange set of escorts: the house-elf and the goblin from the Fountain of Magical Brethren. "I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" He was trembling so fiercely that Percy was surprised the floor wasn't also shaking. "Merlin's beard - here - here! - in the Ministry of Magic! - great heavens above - it doesn't seem possible - my word - how can this be - ?"

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius, you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them." Percy jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice, and again as the statues began to applaud him. He was standing over a figure that was trembling even more than Cornelius Fudge, and his stomach contracted oddly when he realized it was Harry, looking for all the world as if he had been tortured.

"Dumbledore!" Fudge's figure stopped shaking, though his voice was another story altogether. "You-here-I-I-"

"Cornelius, I am willing to fight your men-and win, again!" shouted Dumbledore. Percy swallowed nervously and rubbed a hand over the back of his head as he remembered the dreadful outcome of his last encounter with the former headmaster. He continued talking in a somewhat softer voice, but Percy didn't hear much of it, as he was focused on Harry struggling to stand up behind the old man. He obviously had little control over his limbs, and Percy realized with horror that he had been crying, and crying hard.

Why was Harry Potter at the Ministry with You-Know-Who and Albus Dumbledore? He was roused from this train of thought when Audrey tugged on his hand. Aurors Dawlish and Williamson were waving them over to the lifts along with several other employees. Why Percy was included in the group, which otherwise consisted solely of Aurors and Magical Catastrophe staff, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't in a state of mind to question the orders.

There was no conversation on the way down to the Department of Mysteries. In fact, no one said a word until the party reached a dark, open room, and then several people cursed, Percy among them. Four teenagers were scattered across the floor in varying states of consciousness in the middle of utter chaos. Human brains were flying haphazardly around the room, long tentacles trailing behind them, and shelves of who-knows-whats had collapsed on every wall. One of the teens, who had been hunched over a second one, looked up and cursed just as loudly. Percy gasped and stopped in mid-step at the sight of his sister.

"What are you all doing down here?!" shouted Dawlish. "You should be glad we came to save your sorry little-"

"You, save us?" Ginny laughed derisively, though Percy could tell it was utterly forced. "When have you Ministry lot saved anybody without help?"

"Why, you!" Dawlish stepped forward with his wand raised, and Percy jumped forward to block him.

"I doubt they're going anywhere, Dawlish, and aren't we supposed to be getting those Death Eaters?"

"But if they escape-"

"It won't be that hard to find them again," Percy insisted, "especially as I know some of them personally. We have more important things to worry about than a bunch of children, anyhow." He tried not to stare at the unconscious form of Hermione for too long, but the way she was positioned made her appear to be…no. She had to be alive. She had to be.

There was some muttering as the other Ministry employees made the obvious connection between Percy and Ginny, who for her part was literally growling under her breath. Dawlish finally lowered his wand and moved on, and Percy turned to stare at his sister. "Ginevra, I can't believe-"

"And who are you to believe _anything_ about me?!" she shrieked. The person under her chuckled oddly, and Percy knew that laugh even through its strange timbre. Ron's head was lolling from side to side, and his breath was impossibly shallow.

Percy wanted to stay and make sure they were safe, but Williamson was beckoning angrily from the doorway and Audrey was pulling on his arm again. He sent one last panicked look at his siblings and allowed himself to be tugged into the Death Chamber. There was indeed an impressive collection of Death Eaters tied up neatly in front of a large dais, and a trio of wizards were gathered around them. One other wizard was attempting to rouse a still bundle on the far side of the dais, a bundle whose bright pink hair Percy vaguely recognized.

"That's Tonks," Audrey whispered. "But why is she here? And Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

One of the figures around the Death Eaters turned to stare back at the group, and Percy recognized him instantly. "That's Remus Lupin," he said loudly. "Are you the Order of the Phoenix, by any chance?"

Remus nodded sardonically, and the other two men turned to stare with him. One of them wasn't a man at all, in fact; Neville Longbottom of all people was standing in between Lupin and Shacklebolt, his face bloody and swollen and as livid as Percy had ever seen it in the common room. "Would you mind taking care of this sampling of Voldemort's finest?" Lupin called, sending a collective shiver throughout the room. "We have to get Tonks to St. Mungo's and the students back to Hogwarts. Of course, you could always arrest us…if you dare to try?"

To Percy's left, Dawlish nodded slowly and waved the group downwards, but Percy didn't move. "Perce?" Audrey whispered, still holding his hand tightly. "C'mon."

"No," he said shortly. "I need to go check on my sister and brother. They're both hurt."

"But Dawlish-"

"I don't give a damn what Dawlish wants." Percy pulled his hand from her grip and went back into the other room. A girl with straggly blond hair was attempting to sit up near the doorway, and Ginny was still sitting over Ron, but neither the youngest Weasley brother nor Hermione was stirring at all. "Stay still," he said to the blond, who he thought might have been in Ravenclaw. "Help is on the way."

"Well if the help's anything like you, we were better off before," Ginny spat. She tried to stand up but immediately screamed and fell back. Percy rushed to her side only to see that her left ankle was facing the wrong direction.

"Ginny, seriously, don't stand on it-"

"I don't need your advice, traitor!" she shouted through her tears. "Stay away from me! Haven't you done enough damage already?!"

"Ginny?" Lupin appeared beside Percy with wide eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I think she just has a broken ankle," Percy said quickly, "but Ron here is incredibly ill, and Hermione Granger hasn't stirred since I've been in here."

"She god hid," said a strangely thick voice from behind them. Percy and Lupin turned to stare at Neville, who was helping the blond stand up. "I don' doh whad dah curse was, doh."

"We'll need some Portkeys to get this lot back to Hogwarts," growled Alastor Moody as he stumped into the room. His magic eye was spinning around in his hand, looking rather filthy. "Longbottom, you'll be in charge of getting these two conscious ones to the Hospital Wing if you come out in the wrong place."

"No," said Neville loudly. "I'b dot goink until deh odhers are safe."

"Don't be foolish, Neville," Lupin said gently. "We'll bring Hermione and Ron as soon as we can."

"Bud whad aboud Harry?" Lupin and Mad-Eye looked at each other; they clearly didn't know what to say. Ginny squirmed nervously, and Percy shook his head.

"Harry's alright. I saw him just a few minutes ago upstairs."

Neville nodded and moved to take Ginny's hand, still holding onto the other girl. Lupin pointed his wand at a random piece of debris, and it glowed blue without him saying anything. Ginny, who was closest to it, grabbed it and held it out to the blond. Her brown eyes met Percy's for a brief moment, and he was astonished to see how much despair he saw reflected in them. She opened her mouth as if to say something to him, but she and her friends were whipped away by the Portkey before she could.

"I suppose you already know that you're supposed to have authorization for that," Percy said weakly. Lupin chuckled under his breath.

"Alright, lads, I'll get this girl here…what's her name? Heggy?"

"Hermione," Percy and Lupin said together. Mad-Eye grunted, pointed his wand at his shoe and said something under his breath, picked Hermione up gingerly, and was gone in a matter of seconds.

Lupin turned to Percy. He realized for the first time that unshed tears filled the older man's eyes; he seemed to have aged two decades in the past two years. "I need to take Ron now. He's in a bad way."

Percy swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Take care of him, and Ginny. And the others, and-"

Lupin nodded and made another Portkey. Percy stepped back and let the tears stream down his face as his former professor hoisted his youngest brother into the air and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Khgirl08: Hey guys, here's the "last" chapter. It's pretty dinky, so sorry about that, but guess what? I've had enough people say they'd read more that I can safely say I'll be continuing this. -cue celebratory fireworks- I obviously haven't written it, so expect updates to be a little more sporadic.

I'd also like to address something a "guest" told me about Fleur. No, I don't think Fleur would have been understanding of Percy, not at the time of the fifth book. She wasn't with Molly and Ginny at that time, and they probably had no reason to hate her since she and Bill weren't getting married. The only person Fleur was really in contact with was Bill, and in my head canon Bill was the one who tried to contact Percy about the attack. When nothing happened, he was angry and vented his frustrations to his family _and_ his girlfriend, who happened to see Percy walking down Diagon Alley a day or two later and got taken over by her Veela-temper. If that scene had gone down in the sixth book, I think Fleur would have been a little more open to Percy's anger, but not at the time in which this was set.

Yeah. anyhow, enjoy this last chapter! :)

* * *

The next few hours were a blur at best. Percy returned to the Death Chamber just in time to help get Auror Tonks to St. Mungo's, but then he had to return almost immediately for a press conference Fudge was putting on. There were several more press conferences throughout the early morning, interspersed with Percy and the other Minister's secretaries assisting in the clean-up and the search for more potential bodies. Between all of that and the fatigue and the concern that coursed through his veins, Percy wasn't quite sure how he ended up in a plush chair outside Fudge's office. Audrey was with him, gripping his hand as though he would run off if given the chance. He wasn't sure he would have been able to if willing.

Fudge opened his office door after Percy and Audrey had been sitting outside it for half an hour, looking thoroughly and utterly broken. "Weasley, come in."

"She's coming with me," he said, holding up their entwined hands. Fudge merely dipped his head and led the way back into his office.

When they were all seated at Fudge's desk, the Minister put a hand over his eyes and shook his head. "This is an utter nightmare. Dumbledore was right all along, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named showed up right here in the heart of the Ministry, an innocent man was slain in these ancient halls, schoolchildren somehow made their way into the depths of the building and nearly died…"

Percy just nodded, but Audrey gasped. "But Minister, who died?"

"Sirius Black, that's who," came the muffled reply as Fudge buried his head further into his hands. Percy and Audrey exchanged astonished looks.

"Sir, what-why is he suddenly innocent? Isn't-wasn't he working with You-Know-Who?" asked Percy.

Fudge let out a bark of laughter. "Hardly, my boy. Dumbledore was right about that, too. Sirius Black was framed for everything by Peter Pettigrew, who is apparently still alive and serving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was killed tonight by Bellatrix Lestrange. Apparently his presence is what brought Harry Potter and his friends to the Ministry in the first place, though they were misled to believe he was in some sort of danger."

Percy wasn't sure why his siblings would care about Sirius Black being endangered, but he didn't care. "I agree, sir, this is an utter disaster, but what can I do about it? The press is already well-aware of what happened."

"It's time I told you the truth, Mr. Weasley, about why you have the job you do." Percy's insides turned to ice, and Fudge finally looked up from his hands with a slight smile. "Do not misunderstand me. You make an adequate junior minister, if a bit inexperienced and with a questionable track record. Nothing you have done in your tenure as my assistant has proven to be bad for the Ministry.

"However, I'm afraid you are quite right to look so upset. I only promoted you so early in the hopes that you would be able to get me information on Albus Dumbledore." Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Fudge kept talking. "You burned that bridge soon enough, of course, but I decided that you might still be useful. Once you forced your mother from your apartment-"

"How could you possibly know about that?!" he asked incredulously, furiously.

"You've been watched since you became my junior minister, and watched closely." Fudge sighed morosely. "I'm not proud of what I've done and how I've used you. You see, I knew that your family would be desperate to get you back, so I had your mail searched on a regular basis," Percy and Audrey both shouted at this, but Fudge talked over them. "I couldn't risk you getting cozy with them, but I was hoping that they would inadvertently provide me with information about this Order that Dumbledore runs. I was, of course, incorrect.

"Your Christmas package was returned to your family, and all mail mentioning your father's injury, no, all communication from your family was intercepted, read, and burned. Your family did not abandon you, my boy, but they probably believe that you have abandoned them. When your brother Bill came to the office to speak with you in person, he was told that you would not see him or any of the others."

Percy leaped to his feet. "I refuse to work under you any longer, Cornelius," he spat. Audrey nodded and followed suit, but Fudge held his hands out in a placating gesture.

"Fortunately for you, you will not have to after tomorrow. That's when my sacking becomes official, you see." Percy noticed that the Minister of Magic was crying, and he couldn't bring himself to care even a little bit.

"Then I will return to work under a new Minister," said Audrey. "Good day."

With that, Percy and Audrey left Cornelius Fudge's office hand-in-hand. Percy couldn't seem to focus on anything but the gentle pressure of her hand and one terrible realization.

He had been right about one thing all along: he was being betrayed by someone he trusted whole-heartedly. Unfortunately, the betrayal of Cornelius Fudge led Percy to betray everyone he had ever loved. And he didn't know if he would ever be forgive for it.

Judging by Ginny's reaction to him, he guessed not.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's pumpkin juice sloshed out of its mug as he slammed it down, narrowly avoiding his cheese on toast. "They can't do that!"

Audrey raised a finger to her lips as the whispers of the other pub goers died off. Tom the barman, who appeared to be enjoying seeing his pub with any customers at all, shot a look towards the couple's table by the fireplace. "Keep it down, Hon, or both our heads be on it."

Percy gripped his fork so tightly that it squealed indignantly. "I just can't understand how they can get by with this," he whispered furiously. Audrey remarkably kept her cool expression, and since Percy's back faced the other customers they could not see his contorted eyebrows and mouth. "They aren't even going to tell the public what happened?"

She shook her head, and the fire momentarily highlighted the bags under her eyes. Audrey's workload had more than doubled when she was forcibly transferred to the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol two weeks earlier. Rather than mainly pushing paper and occasionally venturing out to undo some complicated magic, she was now on the streets daily, seeking out any wrongdoers who weren't important enough to be caught by the Aurors. "No. We're only allowed to let them guess. Darn it, the Aurors aren't even in the know on this one."

"So you probably shouldn't be telling me, either," he responded flatly. Her green eyes met his blue, and he knew that she understood his words. Neither of them kept secrets from the other, not after Percy explained the original fight with his family and why Ginny's attitude was so spiteful at the Ministry. Audrey knew that Kingsley Shacklebolt had saved the Muggle Prime Minister from Death Eater attacks at least thrice since being placed in his office, though Percy had been instructed to pass along to the Daily Prophet that the Prime Minister wasn't being targeted. Percy knew that Audrey's old coworkers had given several stubborn Muggles brain damage when they resisted Obliviation of the West Country giant attacks. This story, like all the others, could not leave this conversation.

"He had to keep the shop open later than the others around him the night it happened," she said quietly. "Some Longbottom kid apparently had trouble finding a wand that suited him, according to his log books, and Ollivander recorded the sale at three 'til eight. He started to write down what kind of wand it was, but got halfway through the word 'Cherry' before leaving a large inkblot." Audrey had to stop to steady herself. "There was blood, Percy, lots of it. Davies reckoned it was a head wound. And of course, there was the note from the Death Eaters… Percy, Davies and I aren't qualified to investigate something like this, but that Umbridge woman declared it a lost cause and got the Minister's signature on the file, making it officially closed."

Their lunches were stone cold and untouched, but Percy's appetite had dissipated anyhow. "He was probably so busy that he didn't know what he was signing," he said quietly. Neither of them really believed it, for Rufus Scrimgeour was making all sorts of questionable decisions as the new Minister.

"Has he figured out who told the Prophet about the Hall of Prophecies?" Audrey asked as she raised her cup of tea.

"Not that I'm aware of." Percy took a sip of his pumpkin juice and found it disappointingly warm. "Several people knew it was me from the moment of publication, but no one who would tell on me. Especially after what happened to Tonks…" His voice trailed off as he remembered the shouts coming from Scrimgeour's office.

The young but talented Auror was being shipped to Hogsmeade for the foreseeable future thanks to her work with the Order, along with three senior Aurors involved in a failed bust on a Death Eater hideout in Northern Ireland. They would be cut off from Ministry resources and on call 156 hours a week, with only twelve hours to themselves. The Auror Office had protested, of course, but the Minister had refused to back down. Percy sipped his drink again and set it down in disgust. "We ought to get back to the Ministry. There's no harm in being early, but Merlin help us if we're late."

Audrey sighed and nodded. "Let me get a pumpkin juice to go for Davies first. He offered to take care of all the paperwork so I could come out with you."

Percy stood by the fireplace and watched his girlfriend hurry to the counter and slide a Sickle towards Tom. Her waist seemed thinner, her hair less shiny than usual. The change to law enforcement was not a good one for her health, it seemed. But when Audrey turned to smile over her should, all of her flaws disappeared. She was the perfect woman, and he was afraid he loved her.

They exited the bar and Apparated as one to the Ministry entrance, joining one of the security queues and saying nothing. Percy noticed a tension around the guards that hadn't been there in the morning, which worried him. Something had obviously happened at the Ministry, something terrible. He took Audrey's free hand in his, and she squeezed it. She was just as nervous as him.

When Audrey finally made it to the front of their queue, Percy felt his heart plummet. Three officers from Audrey's department, including her own partner and the head of the department, moved from different sides the Atrium towards their line. The security witch swallowed. "Name, please."

"Darcy, you know me," Audrey said. Being a good bit shorter than either Percy or the guard, she was not able to see the officers through the crowd. "I'm Audrey Brown."

"Er…right. If you could present your wand for examination-"

"But why?" Audrey drew her wand but did not hand it to Darcy. "I am a Ministry employee, am I not? Why should I fork over my wand?"

"She's just taking up time," Percy whispered. Audrey looked at him in confusion before following his eyes. She waved at her partner, sighed in frustration, and set her wand down. Darcy didn't take it.

"Um…okay. Now, Miss Brown, if you could step over here, you will be submitted for a search-"

"This is utter nonsense!" Audrey said loudly. All activity around the security station stopped, save for the three officers continuing to close in on their booth. "When did we start being randomly searched? Are you treating all employees like this, or just those of us who aren't British?"

"Miss Brown, you are making a scene," Pius Thicknesse said. Audrey scoffed at him before doing a double-take and realizing just who was speaking to her. Percy squeezed her hand in warning, but she pulled it away from him. "If you do not cooperate, we will force you from the premises."

"Thicknesse? Marlowe, Davies, what is this?" Audrey made for her wand, but the portly Marlowe snatched it from the table before she could reach it. "Why does it feel like I'm being arrested?"

"Audrey Brown," said Marlowe. Percy scowled at the man's hungry expression as he stared at Audrey, "you are charged with treason for the release of classified information. In light of these charges, your visa is hereby revoked, effective immediately. A grace period has been extended until midnight on the twenty-third, which is today, after which your presence on British soil will result in an immediate arrest."

No one made a noise after Marlowe finished speaking. Pius Thicknesse blinked slowly, Roger shifted uncomfortably, and Marlowe twirled the wand in his fingers. Percy was torn between wanting to throw his arms around Audrey and wanting to throw his fist into Marlowe's satisfied face. Audrey finally broke the silence. "And from what do these outrageous charges stem?"

"An article in the Daily Prophet which revealed secrets regarding the battle within the confines of the Ministry." Percy's heart nearly stopped, and all his breath left him in a surprised gasp. Thicknesse didn't even spare him a look. "If you continue to struggle, the grace period shall be abolished and you will be taken to Azkaban to await trial."

Audrey straightened her back and nodded. "I understand. I'll be gone by midnight."

"No," Percy whispered. Audrey hushed him and took his hand, but he pulled it back. "These charges are outrageous! I will be speaking to the Minister about this grievous miscarriage of justice immediately, Thicknesse, I assure you of that! Miss Brown has committed no crime!"

Marlowe's grin widened. "Weasley, you don't understand. These orders come from the Minister himself." He gave Audrey's wand back and walked away. Thicknesse stared at Audrey for a long second before following Marlowe, leaving a stunned crowd surrounding Darcy, Davies, Percy, and Audrey.

"Audrey, I've already cleaned out our desk. Your belongings should be at your house by now," said Roger quietly. Percy dimly noticed that his eyes were rimmed with red. He was near tears. "I've been reassigned to Cardiff for failing to notice that my partner was telling the papers secrets." He held her gaze for a moment, smiled sadly, and left. Percy knew what he was getting at: Roger and Audrey were being removed from the Ministry proper so they would be unable to tell anyone about the fate of Mr. Ollivander.

Darcy coughed after a few seconds. "You're cleared, Weasley. Brown, you're to go straight to the Floo."

Audrey nodded stiffly and started toward the fireplaces. Percy followed and put a hand on her shoulder as she came to a halt, and she turned to look him in the eye. "I'll be at your house when you get off work," she said. Her voice was thick, her eyes watery. Percy still found it difficult to catch his breath. She left him then, ducking under the mantle of the nearest fireplace and muttering her address. He saw her hand move to her eyes as she started to cry just before the green flames swept her away.

Percy ran then. He ran to the lifts and paced back and forth within his carriage until he got to his floor, and then he continued to run. He ran straight past his own office, straight past the reception witch who yelped in fright as his wake pulled papers from her desk, and straight into Scrimgeour's open door. The minister looked up and nodded, seemingly unsurprised by Percy's sudden and windswept appearance. "Mr. Weasley."

"Minister, I confess that I gave confidential information to the Daily Prophet regarding the role of the Hall of Prophecies in the battle during June, and I submit my resignation alongside this confession. I ask only that Audrey Brown's charges be revoked, as she had nothing to do with this crime." Percy struggled to control his breathing once he had finished speaking, and pushed his glasses up his nose in an attempt to calm himself. Scrimgeour's expression was one of mixed amusement and pity as they stared down one another.

The minister broke the silence after several long seconds. "I understand how difficult you find this turn of events, Mr. Weasley. However, I cannot accept your resignation." Percy tried to cry out a protest, but Scrimgeour continued to speak. "You are, my friend, a desperate man. Desperate men make many mistakes, especially when that man is desperately trying to protect a companion of the fairer sex. Unfortunately, Miss Brown has committed treason of the highest order. This cannot be tolerated."

"Sir, Miss Brown has revealed nothing to the press! _I_ am the junior minister in charge of press correspondence, not Audrey!" Percy slammed his hands on the desk as he shouted. "I did it. I think the public deserves to know what happened that night, because the Ministry has too long been shrouded in misguided shadow. I am the person who deserves to be punished for this betrayal, not Audrey Brown."

"You must really love her, Weasley, to lie so often for her sake." Scrimgeour smiled icily. "It does not change my decision in the slightest. I do not take betrayal lightly. You are dismissed, Weasley, and make sure you do not leave a hair before you are scheduled to."

Percy stared at the minister for a minute before nodding and storming towards the main office. As he reached the door, Scrimgeour's voice called after him. "Oh, and Weasley?" When Percy turned to look, the minister still had the same cold smile. "I may change my mind and bring Miss Brown back for prosecution if any more little details leak out. After all, _I do not like being crossed._" Scrimgeour disappeared back into his office and shut the door, leaving Percy to collapse into one of the nearby chairs.

He was now certain that Scrimgeour knew it was him. Charging Audrey with the crime had served a dual purpose in getting rid of both parties who knew the truth about Ollivander's disappearance and punishing Percy for his actions. If Percy told anyone what had happened, Audrey would probably be sent to Azkaban for life. And he couldn't leave the job. And he couldn't bear to stay.

Percy didn't remember much of his afternoon at the Ministry. He somehow made his way back to his cubicle and shuffled through papers, studiously ignoring the smirks and pitying gazes and outraged mutterings while keeping one eye on the clock. At precisely fifteen past five he leaped from his seat and rushed to the lifts. Unfortunately, he was not lucky enough to make it straight to the Atrium; the doors opened at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Percy's heart gave a painful squeeze.

"We'll have to run an additional shift tonight, Gabe, there's nothing else for it. I'll just run this up to the owls and then I'll meet you in the Atrium." The little blood in Percy's face fled as his father turned and got on the lift. Arthur didn't seem to notice his son at first, and Percy tried to keep as still as possible in the hopes that he wouldn't. Luck was Percy's worst enemy this day, however, and Arthur soon noticed his companion's identity. His weary face flashed surprise and anger in quick succession, and he opened his mouth as if to speak.

Percy cut him off. "I don't have time for a discussion today, Arthur. You and your Order have done enough." The lift doors opened then, and Arthur made a choking noise as Percy jogged towards the fires.

He Flooed to his apartment and barely had time to dust himself off when Audrey was on him, sobbing so hard against his chest that his ribs shook. He held her close and rocked back and forth, and eventually she calmed down to hiccupping. "It's my fault," he said when he was sure she would comprehend his words. "Scrimgeour knows it's me, and he's using me and you as an example of what he'll do if anyone in our office screws up. I confessed to everything, tried to resign, but he wouldn't…wouldn't let me…" Percy had to stop to take calming breaths as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"I'd rather be sent home than see you go to Azkaban," she whispered. "Percy, you're everything I've got here. You're more important than anything to me. Have I told you that before?" She sobbed softly as tears started down her cheeks again. "I don't think I have. Percy Ignatius Weasley, you are the most important thing to me and I love you so much and I don't know what I'll do without you but-" Percy cut her off with a passionate kiss. Their tears mingled on their cheeks and their robes and their hands and her hair, and Percy lost himself in the feel of her mouth and her skin.

They collapsed against his bed twenty minutes later, panting. Percy cupped her cheek and smiled through the tears that threatened to pour from his eyes once more. "I love you too, Audrey. I love you too."

She grinned and wiped her eyes. "My Portkey is scheduled for eleven oh four, Mr. Weasley, which means we have several hours before I have to go. I'm all packed up; what say you run out and get us a quick dinner?"

He dragged his hand down her neck and shoulder, stopping to trace circles on her ribs. "Miss Brown, I don't believe I am all that hungry."

"No," she said, "I guess I'm not either." And she swooped up to take his lips in her mouth once more.

When at last the piece of paper from the Transportation Department took Audrey away, Percy found himself feeling rather as though Audrey had used a piece of his shattered heart as a Portkey instead. He was now friendless and loveless, and he had no one upon whom he could leave.

Thanks to Fudge, he had lost his family. Thanks to Scrimgeour, he had lost his lover.

If a third minister came around next year, would he lose his life next?

* * *

A/N: Ohmigosh, an update! Can it really be?! Yes, it can. Sorry it took so long. My muse went on strike again o.o But it's come back for now, so hopefully I get this story churned out at least! In case you haven't noticed, this story has been bumped up to M. I didn't want to do it, and I almost chose not to do it, but I think this got just saucy enough towards the end that it was necessary. If I'm wrong on my judgment there, please let me know so I can dip back down to T! I don't want to be known as that author who does one-shots and mature stories only!

Let me know what you think! Do you hate Scrimgeour as much as me? I do so loathe him, if that wasn't evident here. Hope to hear from you! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Khgirl08: Wow, it's been a long time! I had meant to have this and the next chapter posted just before Christmas, but my computer died and I lost them. It was a sad sad time. I've rewritten this one, obviously, but the second half of Christmas Day will have to wait its turn. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry this has been so long coming.

* * *

_Dearest Percy,_  
_Things are ever so slowly improving for me over here. As I predicted in my last letter, I'm now the proud aunt of one Lawrence Phillip Sedges. Both Larry and my sister are doing well, and I suspect that Abby's husband is grateful that her mood swings are beginning to slow down. My brothers and Daddy are already grooming him to be a football player. One week old and his favorite thing seems to be a stuffed ball. I sent a couple photos for you to look at, Muggle ones since I don't have any developing potion handy. Isn't he adorable?_

_I got an interview at the Beadles' store downtown, so with any luck when you see me next I'll be somewhat gainfully employed again. I'd much rather work somewhere with magical connections, but witches and wizards are rare about these parts. I'd have to move to Chicago or somewhere, and I just don't have the funds to do so. Besides, I have most of my family here._

_I miss you dreadfully, though, and I pray that I can see you soon. I miss your smile, I miss watching you polish your glasses...I miss drifting off to sleep in your arms...I just miss you, Perce._

_The Department of Magic here in the States is still bristling at Scrimgeour's lack of cordiality at the last meeting they had with him. And yes, I'm writing this point blank in the letter because I know whoever else reads it will be able to tell their friends too, and maybe the Ministry will finally listen. It didn't help that Umbridge made rude comments about our education system-I'm beginning to wonder if she ever knew anything about education, honestly._

_Is there any sign of your application for a temporary visa being granted? I guess it's pointless to ask that, since I'll have my answer before you're allowed to write me. Scrimgeour's obviously not lightened up on that particular rule any. How he's allowed to do something like this is beyond me, but I suppose British politics are rather different than American. I just...Merlin, it's frustrating, only being able to hear from you once every two weeks, and in such short bursts at that._

_I'd better wrap this up, because my letter is about to exceed the one page it's allowed to be. Take care of yourself, and hopefully I'll see you on Christmas Eve. If not...well, Merry Christmas and I love you._

_All of my love,_

_Audrey_

_*Approved by Moggie Stimpins, Magical Post*_

* * *

Percy read his girlfriend's latest letter for what felt like the millionth time while he sat at his surprisingly empty desk. Scrimgeour had been leaving the press out of the loop more often than not of late, and as such Percy's workload had become lighter than ever before. If this had ever happened while Fudge was in office, Percy would have found himself taking on extra duties or working part-time. But Scrimgeour was no Fudge, and preferred to keep everything in order, especially his office staff. Each staffer had a single job, and they were to work on tasks for that single job every Monday through Friday from 8 a.m. to 5:15 p.m. Some, like Percy, were expected to donate additional time for their jobs, like attending late-night press conferences. They were not paid overtime for this, nor were they given any time off to make up for their extra work hours.

The time Percy spent working didn't really bother him. It was the time he spent idly rereading letters or filling out crosswords from the Prophet that got on his nerves. He could lose himself in Audrey's letters for a good half hour or so, mostly comprised of daydreaming, and he could spend an hour on a crossword puzzle. This left him with seven and three quarter hours that he had to spend attempting to work. On days like this one, when Scrimgeour had not a bit of news to send to the papers, Percy was left with not a bit of work to attempt to do, and his mind wandered instead.

Today his thoughts were more tumultuous than usual, which was quite an accomplishment. But it was not altogether unsurprising given that Percy had been dealt a terrible lot in the Minister's office. Scrimgeour had taken Fudge's gift of a few extra days off last year and fashioned them into a knife to shove through Percy's already broken heart. "You got double time off last year, according to the records," he'd said with a grim smirk, "which means that you've got five days to make up. It's only right that you make it up at the same time of year."

So Percy sat at work, stewing over the fact that he was stuck in the Minister's office on Christmas morning instead of spending it in Wisconsin with his love, or even alone in his own flat. Almost any location would be better than this one.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley!" Percy straightened his back at the Minister's rough voice. "Good to see you're hard at work, as usual."

"Sir," he responded stiffly. "I wasn't expecting you this morning."

Scrimgeour leaned on Percy's cubicle wall, studying his junior minister. "I wasn't really expecting to see you, to be honest. I had thought you'd have fled away to America by now. I've even retrieved the proper deportation forms." Scrimgeour smiled, and Percy forced a grimace. "Yes, Weasley, you have surprised me. Perhaps it's only fair that I surprise you with a bit of Christmas cheer."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, sir," Percy said.

"What I'm getting at is that I'm offering you a free pass on those make-up days as well as signing off on that temporary visa application sitting on my desk." The blood drained from Percy's face as the Minister continued to stare at him with that strange smile. "How does that sound for a Christmas bonus?"

"Exhilarating, sir," Percy breathed. "Thank you so much!"

Scrimgeour didn't move as Percy leaped from his chair. "There is a catch. I require your assistance at a rather tricky Christmas coup, so to speak. It requires a certain degree of cover, and some decent acting skills."

Percy furrowed his brow, but chose his words carefully. His heart, so light just moments ago, was now pitter-pattering at an alarming rate. "I don't wish to sound ungrateful, sir, nor insubordinate, but I'm just the press liaison. It sounds to me like you need the services of an Auror."

"Nonsense. Grab your cloak, Mr. Weasley, and take my arm." Percy did as the Minister asked, and soon felt himself Side-Along Disapparating. When his senses returned to him, his stomach plummeted. The sight of the village, the smell of chickens, and the distant sound of merry conversation assaulted him. "Ah, yes, here we are. Charming place."

"Why are we here, sir?" Percy croaked. "I thought you said-"

"There will be time for explanations, Mr. Weasley, but that time will be after we've had some Christmas brunch. Come." And with that, the Minister of Magic pushed open the creaky gate and directed Percy towards The Burrow.

Percy's body and spirit felt heavier with each step he took towards his family home. He should have expected some sort of trickery like this from his conniving boss, but the thought of possibly seeing Audrey for Christmas had blinded him momentarily. How would he be received? Why did the Minister want to come here, of all places, and especially on Christmas?

"Arthur, he's-he's with the Minister!" Percy inwardly flinched at his mother's shriek. How was he going to greet her after a year and a half of no words whatsoever?

"Your mother is Mindy, yes?"

"No, sir. Molly," he answered hollowly. The Minister grunted from behind him.

"Remember, Weasley. Pull this off believably or I'll make sure you never get to go to America for your girlfriend. Percy gulped deeply and nodded. He was at the kitchen door now. There was no more time before his nightmares came true. Steeling himself, he pushed the door open and faced his family. They were just as silent as he was, though the blood rushing through his ears made up for the quiet surroundings. Scrimgeour nudged him in the back with his walking stick.

"Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, Percy!" And his arms were full of his mother before he could blink. Once she moved out of the way, he was able to confirm his thoughts on how the family would receive him. His father watched him suspiciously, and the twins had unbridled loathing in their expressions. Bill wasn't watching him at all, though the beautiful Miss Delacour may have been distracting him. Percy now realized why she had seen fit to attack him last year about this time.

He was dimly aware of the Minister coming up with some story or another to explain their presence today, but his mind was too focused on his family. Ginny was standing, much like their mother, but she looked markedly less pleased at his arrival. Ron pushed food around his plate, not really eating but obviously trying to keep his eyes off his brother. Remus Lupin, of all people, was doing his best to shrink into the background of the kitchen, as if he didn't want to be spotted by the Ministry workers. His presence seemed much less somehow than it had been at the Ministry in June.

When Percy met the narrowed eyes of the other man at the end of the table, he immediately understood the Minister's objective in coming to The Burrow. Everyone in the Minister's office knew that Dumbledore had forbidden a meeting between Harry Potter and Scrimgeour. The latter had decided to take matters into his own hands and ambush the boy when he would least expect it.

"It's fine. Fine." Percy started when Harry stood from his chair and made his way across the kitchen. Percy, in turn, was led to Harry's old seat by Molly. Lupin smiled wanly at him, but he could practically feel negative emotions rolling from Ron to his left and Ginny across the table. His mother blithely served him a fresh plate of Christmas dinner, apparently oblivious to the animosity between her children.

"Percy, I can't tell you-best Christmas gift I could ever hope for-so wonderful of you to come home!"

He attempted to smile, but he was on the edge of fleeing the room. He wished he could summon up some of the courage that Gryffindors supposedly held, because he felt anything but courageous at this point. Cowardly? Terrified? Absolutely. Not brave. Not even close to brave.

Percy took one bite of his turkey before the impending onslaught began. "It's true, Perce," Ginny started lightly. "We're so grateful you brought your boss to interrupt our Christmas dinner so he could twist Harry's arm into something stupid for the Ministry."

"Ginevra!" Molly swelled in anger. "That is no way to speak to your brother!"

"Ginny, Mum's right," said Fred, his tone suspiciously placating. "If you ever actually say something like to that one of us, you should apologize immediately."

Percy finally swallowed his first bite of turkey, though it had turned to sawdust in his mouth. "H-how's the shop going, Fred and George? I've heard about it from some friends at work."

"Oh, it's great," said George airily. "I think our newest product is going to be something to give unwanted visitors some nasty surprises upon their arrival."

"Maybe some boils-"

"Or dragonpox rash-"

"Or some good old fashioned warts." The twins weren't pretending to be kind anymore, but Percy swallowed and did his best to ignore it.

"That sounds...lovely. And you, Ginny, Ron? How is school? I heard that you had both made the Quidditch team last year, so I presume you're still flying this year?"

"That's right," said Ron quietly. "I'm Keeper. Gin's Chasing this year since Harry's able to Seek again. Who told you?"

"Dolores Umb-"

"Oh, you would rub elbows with Umbitch, wouldn't you?!" Ginny shouted. "Merlin, Percy, you just get better and better each time I see you!"

"Ginevra!" Molly started, but Percy set down his fork and looked at his sister sternly.

"Now, Ginevra, I understand that you ran afoul of Dolores several times last term, but I must insist that you stop using such negative nomenclatures for her. She is not, as you have described her, a 'bitch'. Dolores is lovely once you get to know her."

"Lovely, is she?" said George. "Yeah, it was real sweet of her to ban us and Harry from Quidditch for one fight, and to steal our brooms at that."

"Saccharine, even," added Fred.

"And the way she forced Harry and Lee Jordan and who knows who else to use Blood Quills during detention, that was just angelic," growled Ron. "My favorite part of last year was when she forbid us to use any spells in Defense."

Percy didn't say a word, but that didn't seem to matter to his younger siblings. Before Ron was done speaking, Percy was flecked with several spoonfuls of Christmas dinner. He stood, sent one last glare around the table, and stormed from the house to retrieve the Minister.

Harry met him just outside the door, looking rather pleased with himself. His pleasure was not so great, however, that he couldn't spare Percy a parting glare. Percy returned it with equal gusto; if Harry Potter hadn't been here, he wouldn't have been forced so unceremoniously onto his family's doorstep, and there might have been some spark of hope that he could come back into their good graces. This hope was long gone.

Scrimgeour met him at the entrance to the garden, and he seemed almost as angry as Percy himself. "Outrageous!" he whispered. "How _dare_ he speak to me like that?! Impertinent brat!"

Percy removed his glasses and wiped the parsnips from them. He dearly wanted to assure the Minister that he was, indeed, impertinent, but didn't dare for the sake of getting his time off. "I suppose your plan didn't unfold as you had hoped, sir?"

"The Potter boy is every bit as stubborn and stupid as Dumbledore," Scrimgeour said. "Truth be told, I'm well glad to be rid of him. To have to pretend to work with the boy happily would have been horrifying. I daresay Dolores was right about him, he's let his importance go to his head."

Percy, although still feeling very angry with Harry, felt his anger at Scrimgeour rise at these words. Taking a calming breath, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. "Sir, you told me that I had to come here today in order to receive my vacation days and my visa. I played my part and got you into The Burrow, so I ask now that my requests may be granted."

Scrimgeour turned to him with a furious expression, and for several long moments Percy was afraid that he would be immediately sentenced to Azkaban for such a proposal. Instead, he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Percy. "Take this to the Portkey office when you're ready. You have today and the next four days off from work."

Afraid that it was a joke, or that there would be another catch, Percy slowly unfolded the paper. It was nothing more than the Minister's signature, but those five words were enough to lift Percy's heart nearly out of its pit of despair. "Thank you, sir. Happy Christmas." And Percy Disapparated from Ottery St. Catchpole before the Minister could say another word.


	8. Chapter 8

"11:43 to Washington D.C., last call!" The Droobles-chewing witch at the Portkey office glanced around the room. Percy thought it was rather pointless; the Portkey was only made when he arrived with the Minister's signature in tow, and few others would be travelling to American soil on Christmas morning. Nevertheless, he held his tongue and gripped his bag a little tighter until the witch was satisfied. "All passengers, please maintain a solid hold on any personal effects for the duration of the Porting. We at the Department of Transportation are not liable for any lost or morphed belongings. At this time, you may place your hand on the Portkey."

Percy took the scroll from the witch, who popped a bubble at him. "Happy Christmas."

"Yeah, alright. 11:43 to Washington D.C., now depar-" The office disappeared in a blur of color, and Percy closed his eyes against the dizzying effect. The trip lasted for what could have been a minute or an hour before his feet hit solid ground once more. "6:45 from London, now arriving," said a low voice.

When his eyes adjusted to being open once more, Percy found himself in the middle of a white marble room. A large wizard sat behind a counter by the only door, chewing on a pastry and looking utterly bored. "Happy Christmas!"

The wizard reached forward and took the scroll from Percy's hand. "Name and final destination?"

"I'm Percy Weasley, and I'm en route to 1687 Polecat Road, Star Prairie, Wisconsin." The man shuffled through some papers with one hand while continuing to eat with the other. "My girlfriend invited me to her family's Christmas get together."

The man grunted. "Your name's on the list, so hang on." The wizard pulled a long metal rod from beneath the counter and pointed it at him. When nothing happened, he grunted again and sent a paper airplane out the door. "No contraband, good. Go down two doors to your right for departure, and make it snappy. I've got a party of seven and three-fifths arriving from France at 6:49."

Percy happily complied and adjourned to the hallway. The white walls in the terminal were adorned with notices and advertisements. "Be advised that the T.S.A. (Traveling Sorcery Appraisers) has banned the carrying of Dungbombs and numerous potions while Porting; for a complete list of approved items, please see our owlvertisement in _The Medium_." "Magic Inn Express: perfect accommodations for the businesswizard on the go!" "Queenie's Apple Pie: So Good, You Won't Realize It's Poisoned!"

Percy followed the paper airplane through a doorway and beamed at the worker. "Happy Christmas!"

The witch narrowed her eyes at him. "My family celebrates Saturnalia, and my best friend celebrates Kwanzaa. You should learn to be more accepting." Before he could reply, she handed him a scroll. "Though since you're going to Wisconsin for a vacation, I suppose you aren't very culturally diverse. 6:49 to Star Prairie, last call. All passengers, please maintain a solid—"

Percy was pulled away from the room before the grumpy worker could finish her speech, and the tugging behind his navel was disguised by the butterflies in his stomach. The thought of holding Audrey nearly made him forget the disastrous Christmas brunch he had fled from an hour before.

Nearly.

When he landed and opened his eyes, he feared his eyes may have stayed behind in Washington. As he blinked in alarm, however, he realized that he was just experiencing utter darkness. His eyes began to adjust to the black, and he found himself standing in front of a post box. Before he could light his wand tip and read the address, a bright light appeared in his face and blinded him again. "Gah!"

"And just who're you, standing 'round here so early on Christmas?" came a low voice. The flashlight lowered slightly, and Percy made out the face of an angry man. "And how'd you get here? It's a long way to town."

"My name's Percy Weasley. Audrey invited me," Percy explained. The man's expression didn't change. "I'm a friend of hers from London."

"You one a' them wizards, then?" the man growled. "Audrey didn't say to expect you."

"Er, well," Percy said slowly, "I do have her letter with me, or we could go ask her."

"I don't think so. Tell ya what: you just turn yourself right around and go back home and we'll forget you ever showed up. Keep it between us, whatcha say?"

It was Percy's turn to glare. "I beg your pardon, sir, but I've traveled a long way to visit Audrey. I would like to see her."

The man started to retort, but a louder voice cut him off. "Dad, you ready to head back in?" A second man approached the post box and smiled. "Howdy!"

"Hello," said Percy coolly, "I'm Percy—"

"Weasley, yeah! Audrey was hoping you'd show!" The man reached for Percy's hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Roger. This is my dad, Phillip."

"Mr. Weasley won't be staying, Rogde." Phillip stood up taller. "Go on inside, I'll be along here in a bit."

But Roger just rolled his eyes. "Dad, now I understand that Audrey's your baby girl, but ya can't be chasing off every boy what makes eyes at her no more. She's nineteen, ya know."

"Roger—"

"No, Dad, you listen," Roger said sternly, "Audrey's been moping around over this guy for weeks. If she finds out that you chased him off, she's gonna dress you like a turkey and cook you for Christmas dinner." Before Phillip could recover enough to reply, Roger waved Percy toward him. "Come on, Weasley, I'll take ya inside. The girls might not be up yet, but if they aren't they'll be down soon."

"All right, thanks," said Percy, though his eyes were still narrowed at Phillip. The older man was glaring at him with as much hatred as his siblings had earlier, and considering he had done nothing to warrant such a reaction he could only assume the man was one ingredient short of a good potion.

When Roger and Percy were partway down a dirt path, the older man sighed. "Sorry about him. He's nice enough, but he's not real keen on outsiders, especially when it comes to Audrey. It about killed him to let her go off to Salem when she was a kid."

"Yes, well, it was rather rude of him," Percy said stiffly. "It isn't as though I've come to steal Audrey away."

Roger laughed. "Not yet, but she might be fixing to sneak back with you. She's had it real hard since they sent her back home, what with Abby having the baby and me and Kristi getting hitched here soon. She don't have many friends 'round here."

Percy nodded in understanding, though the gesture was futile in the darkness. "I can relate. I don't have many friends at home, either, so seeing Audrey so unfairly chased out was especially difficult."

"Yeah, speaking of that," said Roger, "I want to make sure you know not to bring it up around Dad."

"Well, I doubt he'll want to speak much to me, anyhow, but I'll do my best." Percy adjusted his glasses. "Why do you mention it?"

"He don't exactly know that Audrey was kicked out of England. She told him that she just missed us all and came home because a' that. Ma and Abby and me, we all know, but Dad'd just get pissed off and do something dumb. We'd appreciate you not telling him."

"Yes, all right." The two men walked in silence for few moments before Percy spoke again. "What about your brother? Does he know?"

Roger cleared his throat once, started to speak, and cleared his throat again before answering. "Ryan…Ryan probably knows, yeah. But you don't have to worry about him, 'cause he's dead. Fell off a hayloft a few years back."

Roger's tone of voice suggested that something was being left out, but Percy was shocked into silence by the answer. Audrey had spent hours telling him about her family: her parents, her sister Abby, and her twin brothers Ryan and Roger, and yet she had somehow failed to mention that one of the twins was dead.

"Watch your step, gets a bit slick 'round here," Roger said suddenly. His warning came too late, for Percy felt his feet slide out from under him. With waving arms, he slid and stumbled forward, trying to regain his balance and failing miserably. His tumble was stopped when his face met a wall, and his nose cracked on the contact. "Oh, Lord, I could hear that all the way over here! What that your nose?"

A light flickered on nearby and a door flew open. "Rodge, what's going on out here?" Percy, though he was muttering curses under his breath and holding his face in agony, felt his stomach fly up to his throat at the new voice. "You're gonna wake up Larry!"

"Your friend just broke something, I think. You okay, Weasley?"

"Weasley?!" Percy looked up with streaming eyes to see a familiar head silhouetted against the stoop light. "Percy!"

"Audrey!" he laughed, though his mouth was choked with blood. "I don' subbose you could helb me wid dis?"

She pointed her wand at him and mumbled an incantation; he cried out as his nose snapped back into place and stopped bleeding, and before he could regain his composure his face was full of blonde hair. "I didn't think you were comin' when you didn't show up yesterday and then you didn't send a letter either and so I didn't know what to think and _I am so glad you're here_!"

"Whoa, there, missy! Let the man breathe." Audrey heeded her brother's words but took Percy's left arm captive in her hands. "Let's us get inside 'fore we all catch cold."

Percy allowed himself to be dragged into the house, smiling more than he had for months. "You look wonderful," he said softly.

"Don't you lie to me, Weasley," Audrey retorted, though she flashed him a brilliant smile. "We both know I look terrible."

"Nonsense," he started, but a loud gasp cut him off before he started his explanation.

"Land's sakes! You must Percy!" A woman who was the very vision of Audrey crossed the kitchen with a nearly identical smile. "It's so good to finally meet you! My name is Gayle."

"Why are we being so loud?" asked a sleepy voice from behind Gayle. An exhausted woman appeared in the doorway, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Sorry!" whispered Audrey. She pulled Percy over to the woman and released his arm to take the bundle. "Abby, this is Percy. Percy, my sister Abby." Percy extended his hand, but Abby chose to hug him instead. Gayle embraced him from behind at the same moment, leaving him stuck. "And this little guy is Larry. Did he sleep well?"

Abby shook her head. "He was up every ten minutes until four. Lars and I kept it in shifts, but boy..." Percy wriggled free from the women and peered into the blankets at the baby. He had lost the hair his newborn photos had shown, but his face was no longer red and puckered. Percy was strongly reminded of Ron's earliest days, and he quickly backed away to get away from the memory.

"Where is Lars, anyhow?" asked Roger.

"Showering, but he'll be down in a bit."

"And where's your father, for that matter?" Gayle looked around, frowning. "Is he still at the barn?"

Roger met Percy's eyes, and Percy immediately knew to stay silent on the matter. "I'll go fetch him right quick. Breakfast is coming up, right?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid I didn't make…I mean, we assumed you weren't…" Gayle flushed as she met Percy's inquisitive gaze. "I'll just let you have my servings, then."

"No need," he mumbled, "I ate just an hour or so ago." Audrey nudged him, and he lowered his voice even more. "Later. But," he continued with a raised voice, "I'll gratefully accept a hot cup of tea."

"Well, if you're sure…" Gayle beamed at him. "I'll make sure you have your tea, then."

"Here, Ree, let me have the pile." Abby took the still-slumbering baby back into her arms and smiled at him. "He's more beautiful every time I look at him."

"Perce," Audrey said quietly, "can we talk for a bit?"

He nodded and followed her past Abby and Larry into a ragtag living room. The lumpy sofa and mismatched cushions reminded him painfully of the Burrow, but before he could dwell on it for long his thoughts were distracted by Audrey's lips. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air, snogging her as hard as he could without toppling the both of them over.

When she pulled away from him minutes later, both of them were smiling lazily. "I've missed that," she whispered.

"No more than I have, surely," he responded, cupping her cheek.

"What did you eat, anyhow?" she murmured, licking her lips slightly. "Was that parsnips?"

His blood ran cold and he looked at the ceiling with a huff. "Parsnips and turkey, yes."

"You ate Christmas dinner with someone else?" she asked teasingly. When he didn't respond, she ran a hand up to muss his hair. "What is it, hon?"

Percy broke at the sheer love in his girlfriend's voice. He stumbled to the couch and, in between wiping his eyes, explained Scrimgeour's failed plan. She pressed herself to his side, rubbing his back as he struggled not to hyperventilate. When he finished his story, she did not speak; she merely wrapped her arms around his shoulder and hummed into his ear. He felt himself relaxing once again, and loved her all the more for it.

When they had been in this position for a solid minute, Phillip came into the living room. He wrinkled his nose at them, but gestured them back into the kitchen. "Breakfast."

Percy found it difficult to dwell on his earlier holiday get-together in the face of a Brown family Christmas. Between Larry's happy giggles and the joyful cries upon each new gift and Gayle's nearly superb cooking, not to mention the constant feeling of Audrey's hand in his, Percy's heart was nothing but light. When at last he and Audrey retired to her room, he could hardly recall why his day had started so terribly.

"Now, then," she smiled, "are you ready to run away from my crazy family and never return?"

"Only if you'll join me," he said softly. Their lips met in a slow, deep embrace, and he pushed her onto her bed while casting a Silencing Charm on the door. She moved up to nibble his ear, he moaned in response, and they melted together into a puddle of desire and passion.

For the first time in what seemed like years, Percy felt no need to rush. No deadlines, no expectations, no stress pressed on his mind. He knew nothing but Audrey and pleasure and love.

But in some dark corner of his mind, he knew that he would soon have to return to that world. He knew it would be infinitely harder now that he had had a taste of this freedom.

He would have to make the most of his time while he had it.

* * *

A/N: I'm baaack! And next time will herald a return to some action...well, okay, some drama, but that's about as actiony as this one's gonna get...maybe ;) But I'll try to have it out faster next time. I'm really sorry about the delays this story has seen thus far. Here's hoping I can actually keep to my schedule this time!


	9. Chapter 9

Limbo.

That was the only way he could describe the stasis in which he currently existed.

Time was speeding by while dragging on. Work was never surprising but always new. Scrimgeour was always outrageous yet tame.

Percy's desk at the Ministry had become a limbo.

His brief reprieve from the suppressing London air had only made everything worse. He couldn't even meet the eyes of the Minister of Magic without wanting to shout and swear and curse him. The Daily Prophet had picked up another news source somewhere along the line, and though they always printed Percy's Ministry-approved press releases the main headlines were finally reflecting the dark aura that covered the British Isles. As they should.

Worse than the press releases and the Minister's cold gaze were the trials. It was not often that the Minister saw fit to hold one, but whenever things began to look particularly bleak a trial appeared as if Summoned to boost morale. The accused were blatantly not guilty, all of them, but such was Scrimgeour's grasp on the Wizengamot that most of them were convicted regardless. Percy's stomach rolled each time he sent an owl to the press, proclaiming the conviction of yet another wrong-doer.

Audrey could no longer write him. This was not the doing of Scrimgeour or anyone at the British Ministry, but of the American Department of Magic. They recognized the growing darkness of Britain, and fear of the impending doom combined with persistent nagging from Dolores Umbridge led to the stop of all trade between the British and American magical communities. Audrey had managed to send one last, hurriedly-scrawled note to him before the embargo took place, and he had read it so often that the ink was smeared.

_I love you. I love you. Merlin, I love you. Take care. Be safe._

_I love you._

She had sent it at the beginning of May. The end of June now approached, and Percy still woke each morning to his lover's last letter clutched in his hand.

He pulled it from his pocket and contemplated it as he sat at his desk. It was late, certainly, but he had learned the hard way in March that his late-night presence at work was the only way to ensure that he keep his job. If Scrimgeour wanted him for some impromptu press conference or a tactics meeting and he wasn't around, the Minister lost his temper. Rapidly.

Percy still had the charred remains of his favorite quill in his desk drawer.

_I love you. I miss you. I love you I love you I love_—

"Weasley." Percy jumped in his seat and cried aloud at the sudden intrusion, but it was only his coworker Morthan. "Get your cloak on. We're going to Hogwarts."

"But it's—it's nearly midnight!" he protested. "What's going on?"

Morthan shrugged. "I've no idea, to be honest, but Scrimgeour sent me to fetch you. We're meeting the rest of the assembly there."

"What, is he putting Potter on trial again at his own school or something?" Percy muttered, gently placing Audrey's note in his pocket and throwing on his ratty cloak. "This is ridiculous."

Morthan snorted his agreement and led the way to the lifts. "I tell you, this better be important. I only stayed after to finish that latest financial report, Dot's going to murder me when I don't come home on time."

"Didn't you write her?" Percy asked as the lift began to move. "Surely you had time to scrawl something down."

"Scrimgeour's orders. Whatever's happened or going to happen, it's top secret for now." Morthan shifted. "It doesn't feel right, Weasley. The way I understood it, the biggest delegation Scrimgeour's got is going to be there tonight. He wants to look powerful, but he was as pale as I'd seen him when he talked to me."

Scrimgeour's nerves were no news to Percy, but the fact that he had even invited the accountant was telling. The trip from the lifts to Diagon Alley was spent preparing himself for the inevitable disaster he would be met with upon Apparition. Sure enough, when he popped into being outside Hogwarts' gates, he was met with the sounds of sniffling and wailing. Scrimgeour faced the castle, his hands folded behind his back and his head bowed, and no fewer than seven other Ministry employees huddled around him, wringing their hands and patting one another on the back.

Only Dolores Umbridge did not look devastated, her eyes a little too gleeful and cunning as she dabbed at them with a handkerchief. "Minister, this is _surely_ some kind of mistake. Perhaps a prank pulled on you by some wayward students? Maybe even a staff member or two?"

"No. No, my sources were quite clear. Dumbledore is dead."

Another round of wailing commenced at his words. Morthan tripped and fell against Percy, but the taller man hardly felt the impact. He hardly felt anything.

Dumbledore…dead? Dead? Not living?

How could this be possible? How could the greatest wizard of the age just die, especially at a time of such darkness? Were the fates solely on the Dark Lord's side?

"But how?" whimpered Agatha Nurmence, the general secretary for the Minister's office.

"He was murdered." Percy's head spun even more at this revelation. "I don't have all the details, but we need to get up there. Dolores, Proudfoot, Savage, Weasley. You'll come with me to see McGonagall, she's Headmistress for the time being. The rest of you, inform the rest of the Ministry. Get them into the office. We'll be swamped for the foreseeable future."

Numb with shock, Percy stumbled forward to join Umbridge and the Aurors at the Minister's side. The gate disappeared with a flick of Proudfoot's wand, and Scrimgeour began limping towards the castle. Lights flared in the towers, and the doors to the Entrance Hall were open, allowing light to spill onto the lawn. When they neared the door, an unsettling impression in the grass made Percy's stomach churn. It was exactly the shape of a body, and a rather mangled one at that.

The trip to through the castle seemed to take years, yet the Minister's party arrived at the Headmaster's office far too soon for Percy's liking. The gargoyle let them in without complaint, and Percy was mildly surprised to be met by not only Professor McGonagall but representatives of all four Houses and Hagrid. McGonagall met Scrimgeour's pointed stare with a cool, haughty expression that Percy had never experienced firsthand. "You wasted no time, Rufus."

"What happened?" the Minister growled. "I know he was murdered, but who did it?"

"All evidence points to Severus Snape," McGonagall said softly. "I've no concrete proof of that, but seeing as he was seen fleeing the scene with Draco Malfoy, cursing anyone who got in his way, I'd wager that he had at least something to do with it."

"Nonsense," sneered Umbridge. "Severus is incapable of such a betrayal. What would he stand to gain?"

"I do not pretend to understand his motivations," squeaked Professor Flitwick. Percy noted that his forehead bore a large, dark lump. "However, as I am among his victims of the evening…"

Umbridge began to retort, but Scrimgeour spoke over her. "We will discuss this further later, Minerva. For now, Weasley needs to know when the school is officially closing so parents can be informed in the Prophet."

It was Professor Sprout's turn to speak. "The school will not be closing. We've decided that Dumbledore will be buried on the grounds, given the governors' permission of course, and the students will go home on schedule. If a single one of those students expresses a desire to return next term, we will be here to teach them."

"Preposterous!" cried Scrimgeour, but the rest of his tirade was cut off by Umbridge.

"You dare to speak as if you or any of you have the _authority_ to make this decision?" The short woman placed her hands on her hips, caressing her wand with one finger as she glared around at the professors. "This is not your decision to make!"

"Hagrid, perhaps it would be for the best if you show these…gentlemen…to a guest suite. They'll need space to write their press releases, after all," McGonagall said coldly. Percy belatedly realized that she was speaking of him and the Aurors, and he bristled slightly under her furious look.

"'course," Hagrid mumbled. The gamekeeper herded the three unwanted members of the Ministry delegation onto the moving staircase as a heated discussion erupted in the office. "Ministry scum," he growled when they were past the gargoyle. Proudfoot and Savage, who had begun conversing as soon as they escaped the office, did not seem to hear the half-giant, and Percy was not disinclined to agree with him. "Thinkin' they can rush in here right aft…after…"

"Oy, Percy!" Percy, Hagrid, and the Aurors turned at the cry. A disheveled figure was stalking down the hall towards them, and Percy confused the silhouette with Bill's lithe figure at first. He pushed his glasses up his nose and realized he had mistaken his youngest brother for the eldest, for it was Ron who now approached him.

"Ronald? What are you doing out at this hour?"

"Let it go, Ron," said a weary voice. Percy looked past Ron to see a bloodstained Ginny pointedly glaring away from him, accompanied by Hermione and the Lovegood girl from last June. "It's not like he cares."

"Shut it, Gin." Ron folded his arms across his chest. "Madam Pomfrey wouldn't mind, you know."

"Mind what?" Percy furrowed his brow. His brother was obviously testing him, but he had no idea on what material he was being tested. "What are you blithering on about?"

"He's only half dead. I mean, isn't that why you joined the Ministry team to come up here?" The words froze Percy's blood.

"Wait, Dumbledore's alive? I thought-"

"Not Dumbledore, you prat! I know Mum sent Pig through the Floo to your flat to tell you." Ron's expression darkened. "Of course you don't care. You probably just came to score some brownie points with your precious boss."

"Ronald, who are you talking about?" But Ron was already walking away. Hermione sent a surprisingly concerned glance at Percy before taking Ron's arm and joining him, but Ginny and the Lovegood girl didn't acknowledge him further. "Hagrid, do you know what he was talking about? I wasn't home."

"It's one o' yer brothers," Hagrid said sadly. "Greyback got ter 'im, see."

"Greyback?!" Percy started down the hallway towards the Hospital Wing as soon as he could make his feet move again, but the Aurors stepped in his way. "Move!"

"The Minister specifically told us not to let you go," Savage said stoically. "You've got a job to do, and if he's been infected by a werewolf it's for the best that you don't get near him."

"I quit, then, but let me go!" Savage and Proudfoot exchanged glances before pulling out their wands. "You'd attack me rather than let me go see my brother?!"

"Orders are orders." Proudfoot shot sparks from his wands, and Percy winced when they burned his skin through his robes. "Next time won't be a warning shot. Get a move on."

His mind reeling with disbelief, Percy resumed his trek behind Hagrid, who seemed oblivious to his pain. Scrimgeour was now openly forbidding him contact with his family, as if he wasn't on bad enough terms with them already. It was like dealing with an entirely unsubtle Fudge, and the feeling was unsettling.

He could no longer talk to Audrey. He could no longer make up with his family.

He was truly alone, and his limbo was rapidly turning into Hell.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, complete! Review if you liked it or didn't, if you so please. Sorry again about the crazy update schedule, but between work and creative lapses it's harder and harder to churn out chapters for anything at the moment.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning was far too cheerful, in Percy's opinion. The sky was too blue, the air too clear, the sun too warm…even the toast was perfectly browned. The toast shouldn't have been perfectly browned on the day of a funeral, it should have been blackened on one side and untouched on the other. Thunder clouds should have roiled on the ceiling of the Great Hall on the day that the greatest wizard of the age was to be buried.

Most occupants of the Great Hall seemed to agree with his opinion of the day. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his eyes off his siblings. If he hadn't known his brother so well, he might not have noticed the anger rippling through Ron's shoulders. He refused to acknowledge his presence, but Harry, Hermione, and Ginny did not. While Harry and Hermione spared him awkward glances in between bites of toast and kipper, Ginny held his gaze for minutes at a time.

Her gaze was fiery and furious, and he found that he didn't blame her for that. How could he, when he was full of so much anger and loathing aimed at himself and the Ministry? When she turned away for the last time, he felt a tear form in his eye.

He knew he would never be able to convince his family that he had tried to see Bill. He'd been holed up in the castle all week, knowing that his family was just a few minutes' walk away, but the Minister's word had been final. After his third attempt to sneak away to the Hospital Wing, he had been informed via owl that his next attempt would land him in Azkaban.

"_There's something suspicious about your brother's injuries. Why was he at the school that night? Why did Dumbledore bring in non-Aurors to protect the school? Your family is hiding something, and I won't have one of my junior ministers tangled up in the situation. The Ministry is in disarray as it is, and if you look involved…no. No, you won't have any contact with them."_

Scrimgeour didn't toy with words like Fudge had. He used them as daggers, stabbing them straight through Percy's heart over and over again.

A nudge to his back made him realize that everyone around him was standing. The time had come for the funeral, at last.

Aside from Charlie, who had presumably been unable to take off work on such short notice, his entire family was in attendance. His parents, the twins, and Bill sat near the front with the rest of the Order. He sat in the row opposite them with the Ministry delegation, trying his best to ignore them lest someone slap a Freezing Charm on him right then and there and take him to prison.

When Hagrid brought the body-Dumbledore's body-down the center aisle, Percy teared up again. Other members of the delegation also looked to be a bit weepy, like the rest of the crowd, but several people were dabbing handkerchiefs at their entirely dry eyes. Dolores Umbridge's eyes seemed to glint happily as the speaker took to a podium set up by the white marble table.

He ignored the service, for the most part. The same things were always said at wizarding funerals, and Dumbledore's would just list more accolades and achievements than most. The merpeople and centaurs gave tribute, which caught his eyes and ears, and certainly the unexpected incineration of the body brought him back to awareness, but when the flames faded to reveal a marble tomb, he realized that it was simply a striking way to magic the body to its final resting place. Dumbledore had always been flamboyant.

The crowd began to break up at that point. Students whose parents hadn't attended drifted towards the train or cried on one another's shoulders, the Order of the Phoenix took up a sort of huddle in their seats, and Minister Scrimgeour shook a few hands and limped towards his entourage. "I'll just be another moment, and we'll be on our way."

"Of course, Rufus," Umbridge simpered. She and the minister both turned towards the student section of seating, where some stragglers still remained. Percy didn't need to see their eyes to know that they were staring at a pale boy with messy black hair, and his blood boiled as Scrimgeour set off towards Harry, who was walking towards the lakeshore. The last thing he needed was another confrontation with the Minister of Magic, but Percy was powerless to stop it.

He turned to listen to the small talk his coworkers were participating in, but something knocked in to his back as he opened his mouth to speak. He grunted in pain and turned to confront the owner of the assailing elbow, but was startled to see that Ginny was already fleeing the scene. Her chin was held unnaturally high, and her back was a little too straight. She had been crying.

"I'll be back," he whispered to Morthan. The accountant looked behind Percy, widened his eyes in understanding, and immediately turned to distract the coworkers with a story about his first visit to Dumbledore's office as a student.

Ginny was athletic, but Percy had nearly a foot of height on her. His legs outmatched hers to an extreme so he caught up to her quickly. Her shoulders were shaking when he reached her, and he realized with a tinge of sadness that she was crying. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

His first reaction was to retort, to remind her that she had elbowed him and had therefore wanted his attention, but he managed to hold his tongue. She was obviously upset about the funeral, and if he was to get back into her good graces he would need to be mindful of that.

"I'm saying hello to my sister, of course." She stopped in her tracks. "I know I have not been the best brother of late, but at the very least I wish to offer my condolences-"

"Condolences?!" she shrieked. Percy shrunk back as she wheeled around to berate him, her hair actually whipping his torso. "The only effing condolence I want from you is for you to sod off!"

"Please, Ginny, don't do this. We're family, and I don't have much time before I have to go, so-"

She responded by smacking him so hard he felt the arm of his glasses snap. "Go scurrying back to your precious Ministry, you prat, because that's the only family you've got here!" Her hair swirled around her like fire as she spun and stomped away. He turned too, stalking back towards the Ministry party he so loathed being a member of and pulling out his wand to repair his glasses.

No one was speaking when he got back to the group, and he soon realized why: Hagrid and a full-sized giant who had to be his brother had moved to stand next to them, and both of them were crying in earnest. While the other Ministry delegates looked at them nervously or snidely, Percy glared at the grass beneath his feet.

He had probably just ruined any chance of reconnecting with his family, in good graces or otherwise, for Ginny would surely spew her renewed hatred of him to the others and convince them that he really didn't care about them at all. He felt feverish at the idea that he no longer had a family to return to, even on ill-fated Ministerial visits at Christmas. His vision didn't want to focus, even though his glasses were fixed.

When he finally looked up, Scrimgeour was limping away from Harry. Percy felt his heart give an odd pang when he saw Ron and Hermione behind the minister. Even now, after all the years and struggles, they were still gravitating towards the third member of the group. Since the troll incident of their first year, Percy had been watching them come together in this fashion, and it made him pine for those simpler days. He couldn't help but smirk at the memory of catching them coming from the girl's bathroom; what he wouldn't give to go back to a time when that was his biggest issue.

Now he had betrayed his family. His job had betrayed him and kept him in a position he hated. His heart had betrayed him and made him fall in love with a girl who was practically unattainable by this point.

With all this betrayal, he didn't know that he'd ever see the sunny side of things again.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, wait, an update? What sorcery is this? o.O

I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
